In response to the increasing concern about the apparently diminishing supply of nonhuman primates for biomedical research, it is herein proposed to initiate a survey and census program that will provide baseline data on natural populations of these animals. Cameroon is proposed as the initial site of these studies because it harbors a diversity of nonhuman primates in a wide variety of habitats over a broad range of degrees of human disturbance in a logistically practical area. Furthermore, Cameroon has shown a governmental awareness of both the problems and the potential of the research and has the political stability necessary for long term longitudinal studies of the natural populations. Using line-transect and quadrat sampling methods, population structures and plant community structures in a variety of natural habitats will be quantified. Analyses of the niche spaces of species within habitats and of common variables across habitats, in the light of historical and projected aspects of land use, will be used to model the animal-habitat- human systems in which nonhuman primates live. The models will serve as estimators of future supply and to guide the formulation of recommendations for wildlife management and conservation efforts. At the same time, heretofore relatively unknown species of potential use in biomedical research may be identified and their suitability, both in terms of their general physical and physiological capacities and their reproductive capacities, may be assessed.